the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Stardapple1997
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the RoseClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Icewish (talk) 17:36, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Stardapple1997 :) (can i call you Star?) I am Skaarsgurd (you can call me Night) If you need any help you can ask me. I hope you stay active and injoy yourself of the wiki ;) Make sure you look at the Rules And add right categories to pages you create.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:48, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Clan ranks and RP characters If you want you can be an Apprentice, Warrior, Kit, or Queen. You can also make as many RP characters as you want (i have like..20 :P) You can choose what the color of your character if you want. Hope i helped you a bit with what you can do :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:29, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Signature When you are editing an RP (like RoseClan/Roleplay) make sure you put your signature. (This is an example- Skaarsgurd (talk) It helps the wiki know who edited. Thanks! :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:51, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Dapple. I wanted to tell you that you forgot to sign In when you RPed in RoseClan! Just remember next time! Also, lets RP rogues again sometime! Eat potatoes. HOW DO YOU MAKE A SIGNTURE!?!! Potatoes1076 (talk) 18:22, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I mean a not boring one Hi potato do you want to be my mento on fogclan Stardapple1997 (talk) 19:07, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Would you like me to make you a signature, if so then tell me what you want it to say. And go on my talk page to answer back xD ♫ [[User:Takeachance32|''' This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 19:17, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:32, June 20, 2013 (UTC) No problam :) I really liked testing out the new code on your sig :D Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 00:14, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi Dapple :) I just wanted to say thank you so much for your cooperation and being so nice XD You and Tater are probably the two easiest to handle new users I've ever had to introduce to a wiki :) Again, thank you so much, and I would love it if you could stay active, because this wiki really needs more users like you all, Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 00:48, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I'm not sure about managing the Med Cat position, Moss would have to choose if her cat will take an apprentice, but, also, I'm really sorry, but my cat has already been accepted to become apprentice. :( But if Orchidkit ever becomes full medecine cat of Roseclan, I'll let you know so you can create and apprentice for her, if you want. I'm very sorry! D: MoonWing Wanna Cookie? Sorry, in my previous message I said "Moss", I meant "Dawny". XP MoonWing Wanna Cookie? Would you like to chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:30, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi Dappleh. Sure, Fallingfeather can be Rosepaw's mentor, it's fine by me. :) ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 22:54, June 23, 2013 (UTC) DAPPLEH CHAT PLEESE '' DAPPLEH CHAT PLEASE COME OM OVER TO THE CHAT PLEASE WE CAN TALK ABOUT PIE!!'' (This talk was a fail :P) ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 01:53, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Come on! I missed you be 6 minutes. The one moment I go to get on warm clothes. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 02:16, June 22, 2013 (UTC) but come back on and wait for meh! ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 02:16, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Messages From Tater Hi Dappleh, want to RP? ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 23:35, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, your sig is making other's edits smaller. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 14:35, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so Dappleh, first, you should not ask me questions like that because I'm also a n00b, but you just click the new page button, and type in the title of your story, and choose what type of page you want (I prefer the blank one). But you might want to ask Icy if you can write one. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 16:38, July 1, 2013 (UTC) If you mean a fanfiction, of course. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 00:34, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I fixed some spelling on Red's page. :) (Just wanted to let you know)Skaarsgurd (talk) 08:10, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome! ;D Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:21, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Can you edit a few RP's today? If you don't have time then i understand :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:50, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:10, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Are you back yet? ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 01:25, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I KNOW D: Sorry!!! I will rp today, okay? ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 17:48, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi :) Can you please edit the RP pages when you have some time? Thanks! Glacey 21:23, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ????? Which new cat XD OMIGERD YOU HAVE INTERNET CONNECTION??? I DIDN'T KNOW THAT :P ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 22:34, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, and do you wanna RP? Do you have the time? ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 22:46, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah sorry I never found the right moment to RP her :/ ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 22:47, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Where? I'll just edit all of the rps XD ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 22:49, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dappleh... You have a Blackpaw and a Blackfeather in the same Clan. :3 ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 23:18, August 9, 2013 (UTC) XD kk ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 23:49, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I don't wanna live on this planet anymore... D: ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 18:06, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Long story. I was extremely confused and upset when I left that message. Chat? ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 01:58, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dapple :) Do you mind editing a few RP's? I've already edited them all :PSkaarsgurd (talk) 12:32, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Pie. Hey Dappleh. Wanna Chat? Tater!I like potatoes[[User talk:Potatoes1076| :3''' ]] 16:27, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Chat? :) Tater!I like potatoes''' :3''' 19:08, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Chat? I'm tired and bored and I'm not even sure if you're awake yet. XD Tater!I like potatoes''' :3''' 17:21, September 22, 2013 (UTC) K, I'll be on in a sec. Tater!I like potatoes''' :3''' 18:03, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Ah, sorry. I have to go to violin in a few minutes. .^. Tater!I like potatoes''' :3''' 21:51, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Cermonnnn GATHERING TIME DAPPLEH COMEONCOMEONCOMEONCOMEONCOMEONCOMEONCOMEONCOMEON :D COMEON GET OFF OF THAT GODDAMN INSTAGRAM AND GET ON HERE YOU HAVENT EDITED IN A FEW DAYS. HOW COULD YOU FIWJKQOQODJCJAKLQLWPAPSKDMFMNFMXKWLQPEOJRMFMCMS,APQPKEJFKSLAPPQXMCMVNFJEKWO IF YOU DIDNT NOTICE IM REEEALALLLYY HYPER I LIKE PIE PIEEEE OKAY BAI COMEON NOW. Tater!I like potatoes''' :3''' 22:23, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Chat? I'm bored... Tater! 16:20, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry >.< That was definitely a mistake. I don't remember the description though, so do you mind re-adding the character? 00:52, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for edting Dapple :) It means a lot to me.Night 02:29, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dapple :) Could you edit a bit tomorrow or some other time? If you could it would mean a lot to me :) The wiki isn't very active right now :/Night 00:07, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Please read this: http://the-warrior-cats-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:-Blizz-/Important_Stuff! Thanks :D - Blizz Please read this: http://the-warrior-cats-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:-Blizz-/Important_Stuff Thanks :D - Blizz Wiki! The wiki has moved this this new website: http://the-warrior-cats-roleplay-and-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity We've moved to start over again fresh and free of drama and stub pages! We really hope to see you there :) -Blizz- (talk) 01:30, November 11, 2013 (UTC)